Forever
by Shanghai-Night
Summary: Hermione is back for Ginny's wedding, but can she handle seeing her one true love after all these years?


I used to know you so well. I knew every smile and laugh and sigh and look you had. Now, it's like you're a stranger, like we've never met and I've only myself to blame but it's still so hard to see you and not know what your thinking. Part of me knows I should never have run away like I did but that was just me, after the war, life was hard enough and then you.....you broke my heart and I couldn't take it anymore. I wouldn't have even come back if it wasn't for Harry and Ginny. The fact that even after three years Ginny wanted me as maid of honour when she married the "chosen one" means so much to me. I think you know why I had to leave, really, I couldn't mourn for what we lost, because to the world we never had anything. Hermione Granger was single since she and Ron Weasley broke up in 6th year. No one would ever have imagined that she would fall in love with her teacher. And Remus, He was far too cautious to put a 7th year in danger like that, he wouldn't even date Tonks, because of his condition. No one would ever believe that we had been together for 2 and a half years.....

_Hermione silently slipped into Remus's bed.  
"they'll kill me if they find out" he whispered as he slipped his arms around her and held her tight.  
"I couldn't sleep, I keep thinking...." he cut her off with his lips.  
"don't, we'll be fine." He said  
"But you don't know that" Hermione said, " for all you know this is our last night together"  
"Do you trust me?" he asked. She nodded "then trust me, we'll be together when this is all way or another." And Hermione trusted him. _

Part of me wonders if I was just comfort for you during the war, and I wonder how someone like you could have played with my feelings the way you did. You always seemed the kind and loving sort. The one women man.  
Harry shakes me out of my thoughts.  
"Hermione, we asked you here so as you could get back into life, stop sitting in the corner staring at people" he smiles. "Go and dance"  
"who with? Ron?" I smile and Harry laughs sadly, knowing how Ron feels about me being at this wedding.  
"Dance with Remus" Harry says and my heart skips a beat at the thought of being in your arms even if its only for a dance.  
"Ok" I smile and stand. I begin to walk over to you and knowing Harry is looking I cant veer off like I had planned and suddenly I'm right in front of you and your looking at me and I'm wishing I knew what you were thinking and I cant say a word all I can do is hold out my hand and hope to Merlin you take it.  
You do and you lead me to the dance floor and neither of us say anything. The song changes and its a slow muggle one and you pull me closer but not too close. We sway to the music that I know Harry had to have chosen because he looks like a Rob Thomas fan. And suddenly it hits me that I'm dancing to the song little wonders at Harry's wedding with my ex lover. I try not to listen to the words but when I hear its the heart that really matters I feel you tighten your grip on me and my heart soars and I'd give myself to you again in an instant if you asked. Suddenly Fred is by your side asking to cut in and he whisks you away in a comical dance while George is left to dance with me as the Weird sisters start singing again.  
"So" He says  
"So what?" I stare at him.  
He shrugs and looks at his feet. "Good to see you again Hermione, Its been a while"  
"I had things to try and sort out" I lie  
"Broken hearts are a hard thing to sort out." He says and I stare at him wondering how he figured it out when my best friend never did. "despite whatever he said, he does love you."  
"I doubt it George. I honestly don't think anyone ever loved anyone less." And it breaks my heart to even think it.  
"You didn't see him after you left...he was heartbroken"  
"It was him that made me leave!" I state loudly and then blush when people look over, I barely even notice you staring at me while talking to Fred. "It was him who said I was too young, him who said the whole thing was a mistake, him who made me feel like a common whore."  
"Hermione...I'm sorry. You could never forgive him could you?" George says and it's not really a question. But I answer anyway.  
"I'm not sure, George I loved him so much, I know it might have been wrong, I know he was older and everything else, but Merlin I loved that man." I say. We've stopped dancing now and are just standing on the edge of the dance floor.  
"Maybe you should tell him that before you run away again. We all need you to stay" George says before kissing my cheek and wondering over to you and Fred. I watch as he says something that makes you smile and look my way. I sigh and make my way to a table as memory once again washes over me.

_Hermione quietly wondered downstairs, careful past the portrait of Mrs Black so as not to wake the whole house. It was the summer between 6__th__ and 7__th__ year and she had just found out that she was going to be head girl. It didn't seem real to her, not after Dumbledore's death. No one had celebrated when the letters had come that morning, Harry hadn't even wanted to open his but Remus and Mrs Weasley had convinced him. Hermione pulled out her wand as she made her way into the kitchen, grateful that she had turned 17. She began making a pot of hot chocolate.  
"What are you doing up Hermione?" a voice behind her asked, starling her.  
"Professor Lupin!" She put her hand over her heart "you scared me"  
He smiled "as a werewolf, I've been known to do that....and please, Its Remus"  
"Not for much longer....."Hermione said, ignoring his request once again. " and as for your first question, I couldn't sleep. Nervous about being head girl."  
"piece of Cake, I was head boy" he said sitting at the table. "I think your chocolate is ready"  
She smiled and poured out 2 cups. "this is my own secret recipe, I've never let anyone else drink it." She confessed_

I don't think I'll ever know how we went from hot chocolate to kissing that night.  
"Hermione" I hear and I look up and your there. "I think maybe we should talk." You hold out your hand and I slip my small one into it and marvel at how right it feels. It feels like home. You lead me out from under the marquee and into the Weasley house, a place I haven't been for years. I look around the kitchen and drop your hand.  
"You wanted to talk?" I say.  
"I was talking to Fred and George....they're a lot more perceptive then I ever gave them credit for." You say "no one else ever noticed how much I was hurting after you left."  
"You mean after you made me feel cheap....like a whore?" I say, hoping to hurt you.  
"I never meant for you to feel that way, I just thought you deserved better then someone like me... an old werewolf. Back then I couldn't give you a family, I still can't, I felt like I couldn't give you what I knew ever 19 year old women wanted." You say looking at your feet.  
I sigh "I wish men would just ask us what we want instead of trying to guess and getting it wrong, because when I was 19 I had everything I ever wanted because I had you." I say looking at you.  
You look up and I see hope in your eyes "could you ever forgive a foolish old man?"  
"Remus...." I sigh again. "I've loved you since before I can even remember. If you still want me then forgiveness isn't even a question" I shuffle closer to you and slip my hand into yours. You smile at me and leaning down press your lips against mine. When you pull back I look into your eyes and once again know what your thinking, because I'm thinking the same.  
This time its forever.

The end.


End file.
